The Passing of the Throne
by Efilnikufesin
Summary: 500 years after the Shaman Fight depicted in Shaman King, a new one bigins, with unexpected twists.
1. Chapter 1: 2500 AD

The passing of the throne.

Chapter 1: 2500 AD

disclaimer: I don't own shaman king, or any chars from it, I do however, own my OCs.

A young male shaman no more than thirteen years old sat on what was possibly the last low-tech spot in all of Tokyo. It was an old inn, once said to belong to the former Shaman King, Yoh Asakura. In fact, his spirit ally, Amidamaru, still haunts the aged katana, Harusame, currently stored inside the weathered mansion. Many people who walk by it say that it's amazing that this mansion hasn't collapsed yet, and almost no one except Kajiru, the young boy currently sitting on the steps of the inn, and a few of his friends, knew why, a lot of the original occupants of the inn integrated into the mansion, creating an oversoul house! Unfortunately, he didn't know how much longer they would stay, because a lot of the ghosts have already ascended to the heavens, he feared every day, that the ceiling he was under would fall on top of him. Yet he had faith that the ghosts would be aware enough not to leave while he's under them. Yet still, to everyone else, it was amazing that, despite the fact that all of Tokyo was upgraded for the twenty-sixth century, this part looked as though it was from the eighteenth century, which it may have been from.

Just outside Tokyo, another young shaman was sitting on a bench enjoying the scenery. Behind him, a nasty gunfight was going on. He didn't know why it started, and didn't care, just the sight of humans killing each other was good enough for him. A police officer ran up to him and said, " Hey! Kid! What are you doing! Don't you see what's going on!? Get out of here." The boy was thinking of letting the officer live because he didn't want the boy to die, but the clueless policeman made the fatal choice of grabbing the shaman's hand, in an attempt to lead him out of the danger zone. The shaman then smiled, and said in a happy and calm voice, "Don't touch me." The officer then burst into flames, screaming for a savior that would not come. The boy then walked over to the gunfight, being sure to step on the dead officer's ashes. When he got there, he burned everyone within a one-hundred foot radius, killing all of the humans. He then laughed, and started walking into Tokyo with a grin on his face, and said, "This should be fun…"

Meanwhile, a mysterious man in a brown cloak walked by the old inn, Kajiru wanted to ask him who he was, and why he was here, but he decided not to, for the sake of not wanting to butt in. Although he did feel a strong shamanic aura radiating from the man. That night, something awoke Kajiru, he went down to the display case for the sword, finding that both Amidamaru, and Harusame were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Conversing with the Dead

The Passing of the Throne

Chapter 2: Conversing with the Dead

Kajiru stared at the case in amazement.

"How could anyone open the case without breaking it?" Kajiru asked rhetorically. "The key was sealed in the crypt of the last shaman king so no one would open it except me. I was supposed to use him in the tournament! Ugh! I thought samurais always kept their word! Even if the sword was gone, he should still be here!"

Flashback:

"Hey Amidamaru?" Asked Kajiru

"Yes, Lord Kajiru?" Replied the samurai ghost.

"Will you be my ally in the tournament?" Asked the young shaman

"Heh," said Amidamaru. "We shall see"

End flashback

"Oh," Said Kajiru, "That's right, he never promised. Well, I guess I better go to the cemetery." And so Kajiru, memorial tablet in hand, set off for the cemetery.

The futuristic streets of Tokyo were like that out of a science fiction novel, with flying cars, hover boards, and wall-riding bikes, Kajiru stood out like a sore thumb due to his lack of technology.

When Kajiru got to the cemetery, he saw all of the ghosts, most of which he knew. He said hi to a few spirits.

"Hi Hendrix!" He said to Jimi Hendrix, the legendary guitarist who died in 1970 due to a drug overdose. He was scheduled to tour in Tokyo the following week, and so he couldn't rest until he did.

"'Scuse me while I… Hi Kajiru" Said Jimi "Kiss the sky!"

"Hi Osamu!" He said to Osamu Tezuka, the man who created Astroboy, the first anime ever. He was in the middle of making his new manga so he couldn't rest until he finished it.

"Hello Kajiru-chan" Said Tezuka

"Yo Ren!" He said to the ghost of Ren Tao, if you Shaman King, you should know who he is.

"Ugh!" Cried the Chinese shaman "How many times have I told you not to use the word 'Yo' as a greeting directed towards me!? It reminds me of Asakura! And that makes me want to puke!"

"But Master Ren," Said Bason, the Warlord ghost who couldn't leave his shaman, even after Ren's death. "I thought you and Yoh were fr…"

"Oh, shut up Bason!" Said Ren "You speak nonsense! I was only acting friendly so I could learn his weaknesses!"

"Oh come on!" Yelled HoroHoro, another character you should know by now. "You were friends with him and you know it!"

"Was not!" Said Ren

"Was too!" Said Horo and they argued like that for a long time. So long, in fact, that Kajiru lost interest.

"Uh, Bason" Asked the still living shaman "Are there any warrior spirits I haven't met yet? I think Amidamaru left."

"Well," Began Bason "There is that ninja ghost, Shadow…"

"NO YOU MORON!" Yelled Horo, this time directed at Kajiru

"DON'T GIVE HIM A BODY TO USE!" Yelled Ren.

"Dude, we've heard terrible things about that guy!" Yelled Horo

"He was an assassin for the the emperor until he revolted and killed the entire army!" Yelled Ren

"He even sliced off the emperor's arm before the emperor killed him!" Yelled Horo.

"Isn't this the same story of Amidamaru?" Asked Kajiru

"Dude!" Yelled Horo. "Amidamaru was attacked! He acted out of self defense!"

"But no one knew that about him at the time Yoh found him." Said Kajiru.

"You buffoon!" Screamed Ren. "Yoh was lucky! For all he knew Mosuke could've been lying and Amidamaru could've gone on a killing spree!"

"But he didn't…" began Kajiru

"Dude, I'm dead, but that guy even gives me the creeps!" Said Horo, shivering.

"Well I'm not scared!" Said Kajiru, "I'm gonna talk to him!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo, a boy is driving a wall-riding motorcycle with an Egyptian sarcaufogause (sp?) tied on it's back. Another boy is walking with a rapier fastened to his belt. A girl is riding a hover board with a scimitar in her hand. A man is hiking through the woods dragging a giant axe. A woman with a cigarette is driving with a roman shield on her back. And the boy from the last chapter is still making his way toward the city. Everyone of these people are gathering together for one thing: The Shaman Fight!


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow: part 1

The Passing of the Throne

Chapter 3: Shadow (part 1)

Sho: Okay, everyone, just wanna clear things up. Ren, Horo, Ryu, Anna, Tamao, and Pirka were about 35 when they died (except Ryu, he was 40). So Horo and Tamao are married, Ren and Pirka are married, and Anna can't find Yoh. They all died in the same place at the same time shortly after Yoh went MIA under mysterious circumstances. (Mysterious as in: I'll get to that later so don't ask or I will ignore your review)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kajiru!" Yelled Horo. "Don't go near that gravestone!"

"Oh," said Kajiru "Like you're gonna stop me?"

"Yeah I'm gonna stop you!" Yelled Horo as he tried to tackle Kajiru, succeeding only in jumping through him and slamming into a certain pink haired ghost who then blushed so much that her cheeks resembled roses. Why was she blushing? Horo landed on her chest.

"Oh!" Said Tamao.

"Uh…" Said Horo, blushing at what he just did. "Sorry" All of a sudden, the ghost of a blonde woman walked to Horo and slapped him into next week.

"That's what you get, you perv!" Yelled Anna "Honestly! How dare he do that to Tamao."

"Uh…I don't think…" began Kajiru.

"Uh," Began a certain ghost with a big pompadour and a disco suit. "Don't underestimate his intelligence, he knew full well what would happen if he lunged at you, he also knew that Tamao was there."

"OWW!" Screamed Horo "Hey! She's my wife! I'm allowed to act perverted around her!"

"See what I mean?" Said Ryu

"At the same time I don't think it would be wise to overestimate his intelligence either." Said Ren

"So…" Began Kajiru "I'm gonna go see Shadow now"

"NOOO!" They all yelled. But it was too late, Kajiru was already at his gravestone.

Kajiru looked at him, he was a very strange sight, his whole body was covered by black tape almost like a mummy's with long, black gloves on his arms, his black ninja uniform which he wore over the tape was ripped and torn at the limbs with bloodstains lining the rips. His mouth and nose were covered by a black mask. He had blood red eyes, pale skin, and silver hair. Just one look at him and you could tell that he was raised in darkness. And strapped to his back was a giant, three foot shuriken.

"Shadow, I presume" Said the young shaman.

"What?" Demanded the ghost.

"What's your back story?" Asked Kajiru

"Pff!" Said Shadow "I heard those morons over there tell you. What more do you want!?"

"I know that wasn't the whole story!" Said Kajiru "Tell me the whole thing!"

"Leave me alone, nimrod!" Yelled Shadow. "I got better things to do than spill my heart out to some snot nosed kid!"

"Fine." Stated Kajiru as he got up to leave "See ya around."

"Heh," Said Shadow "I doubt it!"

"Man!" Yelled Ryu when they were out of earshot from Shadow "What a jerk!"

"I don't think he's really that mean," began Kajiru "I think he's hiding something and he doesn't want anyone to find out."

"Maybe so," Said Horo "But still, he acted like a jerk!"

"Yes!" Said Ren "I actually agree with you!"

"YA KNOW…" Yelled Shadow from across the graveyard "I MAY BE DEAD, BUT I'M NOT DEAF!"

After that, Horo and Ren ran to their tombstones like mice running away from a cat. "Let's get out of here!" Yelled Horo "I'm not scared! I just remembered to check my grave for flowers!" Yelled Ren, certainly not fooling anyone.

"He's not fooling anyone!" Said Pirka, who just arrived.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Said Kajiru. "Well, I better be getting home, I've gotta solve this mystery!"

"What mystery?" Anna asked

"The mystery of Shadow!" Said Kajiru

Everyone, even the newly returned Horo and Ren fell to the ground anime style.

"Well, see ya!" Said Kajiru, and he was off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it happened that Kajiru went around to many a cemetery asking if anyone knew about the mysterious ninja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoto cemetery

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god!" Said the frustrated shaman. "I've been to 99 cemeteries before this one, and still, I can't find any info on Shadow!"

Hoping for a miracle, Kajiru walked into the cemetery and found a lot of ghosts (Obviously). So he went around asking them if they knew anything about shadow. After finishing his search through the graveyard. He got a little aggravated.

"UGH!" screamed Kajiru "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IN THE 100 CEMETARIES I'VE VISITED, I CAN'T FIND ANYONE WHO KNOWS ABOUT THIS GUY!"

"Sob, Sob, Sob" The mysterious voice of a little girl called.

"Huh?" Asked Kajiru as he looked for the little girl. What he found was the ghost of a light skinned little girl with silky silver hair and ruby red eyes sobbing away and leaning on her grave. "Are you okay?"

"I want daddy!" She cried "Find my daddy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Said Kajiru "What's your daddy look like?"

"He's very nice and caring with a big heart and big arms that feel good when you hug him." Sobbed the girl.

"Well, that eliminates one possible ghost." Thought Kajiru

"That's not really a good enough description." Said Kajiru. "What's his name?"

"Akusho" Said the girl.

"Alright." Said Kajiru. "What's your name?"

"Nina" She said.

"Okay Nina" Said Kajiru. "Why don't you come with me while I go see a few friends, afterwards, I'll look for your dad."

"Okay" sobbed Nina.

So Kajiru and Nina hopped the next bus to Tokyo. Meanwhile, more shamans are coming. A man is riding a horse with a roman helmet on his head, A Shaolin Monk is walking with a golden button holding his toga-like thingy together, a girl is riding a flying broomstick, an African male is running through the forest with ankle bracelets on both ankles, a man in a sweatshirt with the hood covering his head and boxing gloves thrown over his shoulder is running in the city, A woman is flying a jet fighter over the city, a cowboy with twin revolvers is riding a bronco just outside of the city. And the people from the last chapter, the boy from the first chapter, and the strange man from the first chapter, are still headed for the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sho: Well, there you have it!

Anna: That was stupid

Sho: What!?

Anna: What happened to Bason!? You forgot the disclaimer, and you forgot to thank the reviewers!

Sho: Oops! Uh…Bason is…uh…sick, so he couldn't make it today.

Anna: Pff! You forgot him! And ghosts can't get sick!

Sho: Uh…I don't own Shaman King, but I do own Kajiru, Shadow, Nina, and all of the strange people entering Tokyo. Oh, and I'd like to reply to my reviewers.

Cindy Asakura: Thanks

Mystica-Moshi: Dunno, I haven't decided yet. And thanks I will.

Glued2screen: No, not Marik, it's just that mummies seem right away like they should be in a story about ghosts. I just had to have one. Okay, thanks and I will

Skaddicted: I'll get to Yoh sooner or later, and yes, it is 500 years in the future. And thanks for the compliments, I will keep updating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review or I'll beat you with a mallet!


End file.
